The Final Sacrifice
by Jiraiya-the-bishie
Summary: Minato was honored to become Hokage,and things go smoothly, well for a little while. Nine-tailed fox ruins this short peace and after endless fighting the leaf shinobi almost loose hope, until Yondaime comes out, and for his son make the final sacrifice.


Standing on the balcony, Minato looked out at the village.

His village.

"_Hokage" _The word still played in his mind, gently sinking into his conscience. He had been Hokage for a few years now, but he still thought about it as if the news was new to him.

Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, had originally chosen the talented Orochimaru as his successor, but he had been found taking children and using them in his dangerous and inhumane experiments, which ultimately lead to his escape when The Third found his lab. A few children were saved, which were the ones who survived Orochimaru's cruel and torturous mistreatment . Minato couldn't believe how his thirst for power was so overpowering he would use innocent lives to let him move forward in his quest for forbidden jutsu. But enough of that, he had been chosen to protect the village, like the other Hokage before him.

"Minato, Jiraiya's here." He turned around and seen Kushina standing at the door of their balcony. She was just over half way through her pregnancy now, and it showed. Her long red hair was being blown lightly in the breeze, and she pushed it out of her face. She was beautiful.

"Ok I'm coming." He looked once more over the houses and shops then went inside.

"Ehehehe, there's the man of the hour." Jiraiya said, sitting down at their table.

"Haha it's good to see you Jiraiya." Minato said, also taking a seat.

"I read your book." Minato said tapping a small book gently on the table for emphasis. Jiraiya looked pleased.

"Oh?" He said eager to hear Minato's thoughts.

"I liked it; especially the main character Naruto." Jiraiya smiled, not modestly however. His ego was being stroked, so he let it out.

"So much in fact, that we're going to name our son after him." This shook Jiraiya right down to his bones.

"Eh? I'm flattered, but are you sure?" Flattered was probably an understatement, but he couldn't find anything better, despite being a very good writer. Kushina came through the door which lead to the kitchen, glowing with happiness.

"I think it's a beautiful name." She told the old ninja, gently placing her hand on her bulging stomach.

"We both do." Minato agreed nudging the said book to the side and rested his arms on the table.

"There is another reason we asked you to come here today. Not just because of my new title of Hokage, but we have something we want to ask you." Kushina now made her way over to where Minato was sitting, and rested her hand on his shoulder. She seemed so delicate next to him, but thinking like that is your biggest mistake when fighting her. She was just as gifted a ninja as her partner.

"Oh, and what would this question be?" Jiraiya, even thought he didn't show it, was a little apprehensive to hearing it.

"We ... would like you to be the godfather of our child." Jiraiya thought he had heard wrong.

'_Do they seriously want me … me of all people to be a godparent?_" Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Whoa hold up there. Are you saying you want me, to be responsible for your child if you get yourself in trouble and have to hand him over? Me, of all people?" Minato only laughed Jiraiya's self doubt aside.

"Will you accept Jiraiya?" Kushina asked, looking hopeful. The older man gave a sigh.

"Yes ... I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I don't think I'd want your child to go to anyone else anyway. Who'd teach him to outdo his father better than me?" Jiraiya said, laughing at the last of his sentence.

"I don't think anyone could, old man." Minato joked.

"Who are you calling old?!" Jiraiya asked defensively. "I'll have you know the ladies like a man with experience." Minato laughed at the elders joke; Kushina surprisingly, laughed to.

-----

After an hour or so Minato had finished preparing dinner, this was because he told Kushina she had to rest herself, Jiraiya watched in amusment.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." He said to his blonde pupil.

"Maybe she has, but thats okay as long she's happy." Jiraiya didn't smile outwardly, but knew that his student was a good ninja, and an even better man.

Minato brought the food in and placed it on the table so the three could eat.

They happily talked about what was going in life and also things to come. Soon they were full and Jiraiya stretched out.

"I'm sorry I have to eat and run, but I really have to head off. I need to do some research for my next Icha Icha book." The Toad sage got up from his place at the round table and washed all their plates in the sink, to save the young couple some trouble.

"Won't you stay for a while Jiraiya?" Kushina asked walking over to him after he came back out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry my lovely Kushina, but research is important for the success of my series" Jiraiya said with a cheeky smile.

"Well, we expect another visit soon okay?" She said, almost threateningly.

"I promise I'll find some time." He replied, briefly kissing her on the head.

"In a year or so then?" Minato said laughing, also getting up and shaking his sensei's hand.

"Haha, maybe sooner if this new book goes well." There was a puff of white smoke and the white haired ninja had gone.

"I'm glad he accepted Minato." Kushina stated.

"I think he knew how much it mean to us, love."

"I wish he would take a break sometimes. All this research can't be good for him."

"Hahaha, I think it is. His research makes him feel young again." After Minato finished his sentence, he got a playful hit from Kushina.

"Just so long as you don't join him." She said. Minato put his arms around the red-headed beauty.

"I could never lay my eyes on anyone else."

* * *

**hey every one I thought i'd stop being lazy (for once) and start my other story projects, so yes that was the first chapter of "the final sacrifice". please R&R **

**p,s I know I stopped at a mushy bit .. sorry .!!**


End file.
